The present invention relates to recliners and, in particular, it concerns an electrically controlled recliner with an independent rocker-limiting mechanism.
It is known to provide a recliner in which a back rest moves from an upright position to a reclining position and a leg rest opens from a folded state to an extended state. Over the years, the design of such recliners has become standardized, with most recliners still employing structures basically similar to those disclosed more than half a century ago in U.S. Pat. No. 3,096,121 for the back rest reclining adjustment, a center-biased rocker mechanism, and a lever-based deployment mechanism for the leg rest.
More recently, some recliners have been adapted to use electric actuators to control the motion.